My Angel of Massachusetts
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Being heart broken by the girl you love is hard enough, but being forced in to one of the most Dangerous gangs in America is even harder for Hikaru. He can't see his family or friends or they'll be hunted down. One day a mission comes, and Hikaru has to kill Haruhi, or he'll die.
1. Angels of Massachsetts

I was broken, broken by love, ever since I moved here to Boston everything has been hell. I haven't seen my twin brother Kaoru, Haruhi, and the rest of my friends for months. The reason why is because I joined a gang, or more like forced into a gang. They're called the Angles of Massachusetts, but don't let the name fool you you, we're more like devils. They drink, smoke, have sex, even rape (Which I don't do thank God), and worse of all hurt and kill people, which I was forced to do. We wear black jackets with wings on the back, black combat boots, jeans and devil masks. The mask only covers our eyes but people still can't really see our face really well. I'll tell you how I got thrown into this awful gang.

-Flash Back-

I was walking home from the store after Kaoru said we need chips for the barbecue Haruhi and Tamaki were throwing. I hated it, seeing those two as a couple. I know I should be over those two being a couple, I've even said I was, but I can't, I love Haruhi too much. Everytime I see them together I get angry and jealous that I have to leave. I stare at the plastic bag in my hand and sigh.

"Why is he forcing me to go to this freakin barbecue? I don't want to be tortured anymore."

The next thing I know someone touches my shoulder. I turn around to see who it was. When I turned around I saw a guy dressed in all black and had a devil mask on just covering his eyes. I just stood there confused looking at the guy.

"Um, do you need something?" I asked confused.

He just stares at me, then a smirk appears on his face. The next thing I know he grabs me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted.

"Now, now be a good boy and nobody gets hurt." The masked man said strangely calm.

As I tried to get out of his grip I saw the back of his jacket. I heard of these people, they're called The Angles of Massachusetts; they're the most dangerous gang in Boston, and maybe all of America. After realizing the person who was grabbing me was part of that gang I started panicking. They're not afraid to hurt people, or kill.

The guy noticed me panicking. "Don't worry Hikaru I'm not going to hurt you." The masked man said.

Wait how did he know my name?

"H….How do you know my name?" I asked my voice shaking.

He smirks. "I know everything about you and your friends. I can even name them. There's Tamaki Souh, Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or honey for short, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short, your twin brother Kaoru Hitachiin, and the girl you love and can never let go Haruhi Fujioka."

I panicked, has he been spying on me, and why? What does he want from me if he's not going to hurt me?!

"How do you know all this?" I asked frightened.

The man chuckled darkly. "Other angles and I have been keeping a close eye on you ever since you've moved here to Boston, and we like what we see, so we're putting you in our gang."

"I would never join your gang." I growled.

The man chuckled again. "Oh that's funny, you think you have a choice." Then the smirk appeared on his face once more. "If you don't join our gang, I promise you, your family, friends, and the girl you love oh so dearly well be badly hurt, or even better killed."

When I heard the tone in his voice I knew he wasn't joking.

"If I join your gang, my family and friends well be safe?"

"Yes, but you will not be to talk to them, or let them know see you. You'll be living with the rest of the angles at our base from now on."

I looked at him sadly. "Not even Kaoru?"

The man nodded. "Not even your twin."

I didn't know what to do; I just looked at the ground. If I say no Kaoru, Haruhi and everybody else will be in danger, even Mori and Honey. The angles can take down the Swat Team with ease, and Haruhi…..I couldn't let them hurt her. I looked at the man. "I will join the Angles of Massachusetts."

-End of Flashback-


	2. Broken Hearted

Now here I am watching over Kaoru all of my other friends in the shadows while they're having a picnic. I've been missing for about two months Kyoya has his police force looking for me but they can never find me. Even just being in the gang for a couple months I have learned how to fight and hide in the shadows, I'm surprising learn quickly and I'm one of the top ranked angels out of the whole gang. I do have to get to go on missions and hurt people, one I had to even kill, but I'm doing this to protect my family and friends, even though I don't get to see them anymore. I listened to their conversation while I watched them and every time someone speaks or laughs I want to be there joining them, but if I do I don't know what would happen."

Kyoya, any news?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

Kyoya shook his head sadly and Kaoru put his head in his hands. I can see his shoulders moving slightly up-and-down I could tell he was crying.

It's all my fault, if I didn't make him go to the store he would still be here with us." Kaoru sobbed.

Everyone looked at him with sadness in their eyes, it took all of my willpower not to run over and hug him right there. After a while my brother and friends were done with the picnic, when they started leaving I walked back to the angel base. I only have two "friends" there. They're really the only people I could tolerate. I walked to the base and I saw them right outside the entrance like usual.

"There you are Hikaru you were longer than usual." My friend Mackenzie said.

Mackenzie is a little taller than Haruhi, she has long blonde curly hair in striking green eyes. She's a good friend but she has a really, really big crush on me. I tell; her about Haruhi sometimes, she says she hates her. Not because I'm still in love with Haruhi, but because she broke my heart. Mackenzie did try to ask me out once, but I said no because I'm still in love with Haruhi and I love Mackenzie too much like a sister to date her.

"Yah we were going to look for you." My friend Scotty said.

Scotty is my other friend, he does he has dark brown hair, a little darker than mine, and he has light blue eyes. When we first met he didn't like me because Mackenzie had a crush on me and he had one Mackenzie, but I told him I didn't like her that way and after he fought me and I beat him we became friends.

"So what did you see?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well." I started. "They were having a picnic Haruhi and Tamaki of course were acting like a couple it made me really angry like usual." I grunted. I put my head in my hands. "I just can't get over her, no matter how hard I try, I just can't." Some tears started streaming down my face my face, my devil mask catching a few.

Mackenzie rubbed my back. "I really hate that girl, look what she's done to you. Every time you see her with him you are a wreck. It's her loss she didn't choose you." Mackenzie slightly growled.

"Yah, why do you keep watching them if you always get hurt?" Scotty huffed.

"Because!" I yelled. "They are my friends, my twin and the girl I love. I want to see them even though I'm not allowed to freakin talk to them!" I looked at their bewildered looks. I can't believe I just yelled at them.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to my room." I walked inside the base before they could say anything else.

When I walked into my room I immediately went into the bathroom and lock the door. Even though I hate crying I couldn't help myself I sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

**Here is another chapter I hope you like it. I just finished _Apocalypse of the Future_, and I hope this story is almost as good. Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I spoke this chapter into my phone and then edited it. Please review and favorite, I would love to hear what you think. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	3. Dreadful Mission

After I calmed down I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I took off my mask and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Nothing was really different, my hair was slightly longer, but I did have one thing on my face that wasn't there before. On my left eye I had a scar, I got it from a punishment they gave me. They had beaten me up because I would kill a kid. They kicked me, punched me, and one guy pulled out a knife and tried to stab my eye. The other Angels wouldn't allow him to do that, but when I tried to get up he took off my mask and slashed my eye. He got a punishment for disobeying, but he was killed. I shuddered remembering that horrid night. I turn on the water and wash my face to get rid of the evidence that I was crying. I left the bathroom and flopped on my bed, I didn't realize that I fell asleep. A loud bang on my door woke me up.

"Come in." I said groggily.

One of the Angels named Jeff came in. No one really liked Jeff because he was an asshole.

"Calvin wants everyone in the conference room." He said.

I nodded and Jeff left. Calvin is the highest leader of the Angels, he's also the one that kidnapped me. I grabbed my mask and put it on. Then I left my room to hear about our new mission. When I walked into the conference room I saw Mackenzie and Scotty motioning for me to sit with them. I still felt guilty for yelling at them, but I'm glad they're not mad at me. I walked over to them and sat down. About five minutes later Calvin walked in and everybody got immediately quite.

"So our last mission was a success, now we have another mission, and this one is important so I don't want anybody failing." He looked at me with a smirk. "And Hikaru, you'll be the leader of the mission."

I was shocked; I've never been in charge of a mission. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down." My voice was shaking.

"You better not." He said seriously then he walked to the middle of the room. "Ok, so our mission is a little different than what we normally do."

"What do you mean different." Scotty asked.

Calvin looked and me again and smirked, why does he keep smirking at me? "Our mission is something that Hikaru only knows the place and person for our mission, and that's why he's in charge."

I was confused, and starting to get worried. "I'm the only one who knows the place and person?"

Calvin kept smirking and walked up to me. "We're invading Ouran, and going to kill the girl who brought you pain, Haruhi."

I had no words, until what he said finally reached my head. "What?! I can't invade Ouran, and I won't kill Haruhi! Even if she did bring me pain!"

Calvin smirk deepened. "Well if you don't we'll go kill her instead, and make you watch before we kill you."

My face paled, if I say no we both get killed, but if I go to kill her I couldn't live with myself. I look over at Mackenzie and Scotty for help, Mackenzie was shaking her head yes, while Scotty was looking at the ground.

Calvin was getting impatient. "Ok I guess we'll have to do it, Jeff go get the…."

"Wait!" I interrupted him.

He looked over at me glaring. Everyone knows he hates being interrupted. I looked at him and his glare softened and he smirked again, he knew what I was going to say.

"I'll do it, I'll kill Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

**Ok before people start pointing it out, I know Hikaru has a Scar in my other stories, and he will in a couple more. I think the scar looks cool on him and make him look more bad ass. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer, and they'll be more intresting. Please F&amp;R and until next time.-HH1957**


	4. Invading Ouran

"I'll do it, I'll kill Haruhi Fujioka."

After so that Calvin smirk "excellent". He started walking towards me, when he was in front of me he gave me a gun. "Use this on her it will kill her and one blow to the head, or if you want to give her more pain you can shoot her a lot in the chest." He gave me the gun and ammo and I put them in my back pocket and stood up. "Okay, some Angels are going to go with you so you won't lose the girl and help you with killing her." Calvin said.

"I want to kill her! I don't want anyone else to even touch her!"

Calvin looked at me with a surprise look, so did everyone else.

"If that's what you want, The Angels will just protect you so no one will interfere."

I shook my head in agreement. "So when is the mission going to start?"

"Today, in about five minutes."

If I was eating or drinking something I would've choke on it. "Wow that soon?"

"You've got a problem with that?" Calvin asked.

I smirked. "No it's just perfect; I can't wait to get rid of that bitch once and for all."

"Good now get going."

I nodded and a couple of Angels and me left on our way to Ouran, to kill the woman I love. I was waiting in the car with the other Angels right outside of Ouran's gate.

"Ready to go to?" Jeff asked.

I looked at him and smirked again. "I've been ready this whole time."

Jeff smiled. "That's the spirit boy now, let's go."

I get out of the car with all the other angels behind me. We entered the schools quite halls. "Good the kids are still in class for a couple more minutes, just enough time to spread out. You know what to do?" Jeff asked looking at me.

I smirked again and nodded. "Yep, everyone spread out."

After I said that everybody nodded and went to their spots. About couple seconds after we all gotten in our spots the bell rang. All the students flooded out of their classrooms. We stayed in our spots in the shadows so no one could see us. Then I saw her coming out of her classroom. I looked at her, guilt starting to set in, but all the guilt vanished when I saw Tamaki run up to her and kiss her on the lips. After they separated I saw the smile on her face. There's no going back now, but I had a special plan up my sleeve that the other Angels didn't know about.

"Ready kid?" Jeff asked.

I just stood there, looking at them.

"Kid?!"

I snapped back to reality and looked over at Jeff.

"Ready?" He asked again.

I looked over at her. "I...I….I can't." I looked at the ground.

Jeff growled and pushed me to the ground. "How pathetic, I thought you were stronger than that." he then kicked me in the stomach and I cry out in pain. Jeff then pulled out his walkie talkie. "You know what to do."

The Angels responded in agreement. Then Jeff looked down at me.

I...I thought I was in charge?" I said in a hoarse voice.

Jeff smirked and look down at me. "You really think that Calvin would put a kid in charge? He knew you would back out so he put me in charge so I can finish the mission. Oh, and by the way you're out of the Angels and after we kill that girl, we're going to kill you." Jeff then kicked me once last time and walked off.

I held my stomach in pain and tried to get up, I have to save her. When I got up I stumbled to the wall and started to look for Haruhi. I scanned area to look for her, but there were just too many people. Then I finally spotted her, but my face paled. An angel was coming up behind her.

"Haruhi!" I screamed, everyone turned to me.

"It's an Angel!" Someone screamed.

Everybody panicked and started running trying to get away. I tried to keep my eye on the Angel as he tried to make his way over to Haruhi who is being dragged away by Tamaki. I quickly followed them within the crowd, and I had to move fast. The angel would catch them in no time. I kept pushing my way through the crowd. When I got closer the Angel I jumped on him. I punched him repeatedly until he fell unconscious. I quickly got up and saw Haruhi, who was now separated for Tamaki, I quickly grabbed her wrist. She was about to scream but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh, I am not going to hurt you." I said calmly.

I quickly pulled her out of the crowd and hid under the stairs.

"Where are they?!" an Angel yelled.

"I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far." another Angel replied.

"I think they went outside lets go."Jeff yelled.

When the angels went out into the garden I quickly got Haruhi and ran out of Ouran. I saw one of the Angels motorcycles and got on. I looked at Haruhi's face, it was full of fear. I reach out my hand for her to grab.

"Hop on, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

**Another chapter done, Ignore grammar though this whole story, I'm saying to my phone because I don't have time to type at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it and thank you Kc495 for your comment yesterday, you literally made my day. Thank you for reading and please F&amp;R and Until next time.-HH1957**


	5. Trust me

She stood there and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I put her on the back on the bike and put a helmet on her head and started the bike.

"Angles get them!" I heard Jeff scream.

I looked over to the entrance of the school and saw the Angels running towards us. I quickly turned the handle and sped off with a kick. I felt Haruhi's arms tighten around me. Then I hear a gunshot. I turned my head to see what was happening. I was not ready to see what was there. About twenty or a little more Angels were dead on our trail. Another gun was shot almost hitting me. Then I remembered my gun, I took it out and shot one of the Angels tires. The tire popped and crashed, taking about five other members with them. Another gun was shot and just barely teased my hair. I aimed my gun at him and shot him. He grabbed his chest and fell off his bike, taking a whole bunch of Angels with him. Another Angel drove up beside us and grabbed Haruhi. I lost control of my temper and grabbed his hand and turned it till I heard a satisfying crack, he yelled out in pain. I then let go of his hand and kicked him off his bike, the other Angels made sharp turns trying to avoid him, but the turns were too sharp and the rest of the Angels crashed. I was shocked; I just defeated some of the most dangerous people in America. Haruhi holding on to me for dear life. I saw something shine on her left hand, I wondered what it was, but I just shrugged it off and continued to drive until I found a reasonable hotel. About an hour later I finally found a hotel, I parked and got off my motorcycle. I looked over at Haruhi who was still sitting on my bike looking at me terrified.

I reached out my hand for her. "Don't worry it's only for the night hopefully. I promise I'm not going to do anything."

She sighed and got off my bike, We then walked into the lobby. The lobby was ok, the room was covered in the color gold, it was a little high class, but not that much. We walked up to the front desk.

"How may I help you two?" The front desk employ asked while writing in the guest book, whose name tag said Tim.

"Can we have two separate rooms, but have a door between them so we can go into each other's room?" I asked.

Haruhi looked at me a little bewildered at me, but then got what I was trying to do.

Tim looked at the room keys. "Sorry to say this, but we only have one bedroom rooms left, a wedding is being held here, and most of the guest are staying with us. So with the wedding and the rest of our guest we barely have any rooms."

"Oh." I sighed.

When Tim looked up his face paled. "You're...You're an Angel!" He screamed.

"Shh! Be quiet, I promise I'm not bad, we just want to spend the night, no trouble I promise."

"You can trust him, he saved me from the other Angels, he's good." Haruhi said.

I looked over at her and blushed, but my mask hid it. I still wore the mask, because I still didn't want her to know that it was me yet.

"Well if you say so, but if there's any trouble because of you, you're out of this hotel ok."

I nodded.

"Well like I said we only have one bedroom rooms". He gave us the key. "It's room 205."

I looked over to Haruhi, she nodded. I grabbed the key and said thanks. Tim nodded then looked back to the guest book. Haruhi and I walked to the elevator. When the doors opened we walked in and I pushed the second floor.

"Look, I may of said yes on sharing a room, but that doesn't mean we're friends. I still don't trust you, so don't get too cozy with me ok."

I felt my heart crack. I sadly nodded and waited for the doors to open. When they did we walked out and went to go find our room. When we found 205 I unlocked the door and we walked in.

* * *

**Hey sorry for short chapter, I'm trying to make them longer. The story will get more interesting I promise, and come on guy only 1 review and follow, my story can't be that bad, I would like to hear what you think so far and maybe get some suggestions about what to write in some of the chapters. I hope I get to hear from you. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. Broken Angel

**Ok in the last chapter or two people are wondering why the group are still at Ouran when they're in Boston. Well it's because I couldn't think of a name of a school so I just put an Ouran in Boston.**

* * *

"I guess you'll want the bed, so I'll take the couch." Haruhi said a bit obnoxiously.

"No I'll take the couch, you can take the bed, I don't mind." I said.

She looked at me shocked. "Oh ok, um, thanks."

We just stood there in silence.

"Um, you want to sit and talk?" I asked.

"Um, sure."

We walked over and sat on the couch, but it was even more awkward.

"So what's your name?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh...it's...uh."

She looked at me concerned. "Um, are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine, my name is...Jax."

"Jax?"

"Yep, that's my name." I face palmed in my head. She's not going to believe that.

"Jax, I think that's a cool name. My name is Haruhi." She smiled towards me.

I blushed.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" She asked.

I tried my best to hold in my laughter. That girl only thinks of food. I cleared my throat.

"Well we could buy something, but it's still too dangerous to go outside right now. We could order room service, but I don't have that much money."

"Don't worry, I got a lot of money...uh...from my." She was starting to blush. "My fiancé." She started playing with the ring I just noticed on her left hand.

My breath caught, tears sting in my eyes. My chest hurt and I unknowingly squeezed my chest where my heart was, I could feel my heart break into a million pieces.

"So how long have you two been engaged?" I asked, luckily my voice didn't crack.

"Um, I think about three months. He purposed to me in front of all our friends at a barbecue we had."

"But you're only like sixteen, why did he purpose now, how long have you two been dating?"

"I know I'm sixteen and we only dated for two months, and he said he knows that it's a bit sudden but he really loves me and knows that we'll marry each other. I really love him so I said yes, he wants to be married after college so we got a way to go. Also he purposed in front of all of our friends, I couldn't say no, but all through the proposal I was worried about my friend." She started to wipe tears from her eyes.

"What happened to him?" I asked trying to hold in my tears.

She sighed. "We don't know, he went to the store to get something, and he never came back. My friend Kyoya said he was kidnapped because we found the bags of food he was buying with his wallet, but we still can't find him." Tears were now trailing down her face.

I put my hand over my mouth. "I have to use the bathroom." I choked.

Haruhi had her head in her hands and nodded. I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. After I locked the door I just let the tears overcome me. I took off my mask and looked at myself in the mirror. I could just walk out and show her I'm fine, but I didn't want her to see the emotional wreck and horrible person I've become during my time in the Angels, but now I'm a bigger wreck. At ski and her were engaged, and it hurts. If I was bad before I was worse now. I cried quietly in the bathroom for about twenty minutes. After I was done I cleaned myself up and put my mask back on. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, then I unlocked the door and walked back into the room where Haruhi was.

* * *

**Sorry for slow chapter, everybody at my school had to stay late because we were presenting our projects and I got home late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	7. My Love For You Never Dies

When I back in the living room and saw her I tried to hold in my laughter, she had fallen asleep. I gently pick her up bridal style and walk into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and put the blanket on her. I looked at her, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. I wish I could wake up next to that face every day, but I'm not that lucky. Tamaki and her we're now engaged, and they're not even in college yet. I sighed, trying not to let the tears escape from my eyes again. I have tried to let her go, but I couldn't, I'm too much in love with her. I never got what she saw in Tamaki that made her love him, and saw nothing in me that made her love me, and when I look at her I see everything I love about her. Her smile, her laugh, her smarts, but mostly her being herself.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I always will, even if you don't love me back."

Then I walked out of the room and into the living room. I took the bed out from the pullout couch and got some pillows and a blanket. I got comfortable and stared up at the ceiling for a bit and then went to sleep. The next thing I know its morning and I woke up to the smell of bacon. I open my eyes and stretched; I slept with my mask on, just in case Haruhi woke up before me. Good thing I did also, I adjusted my mask back into place and sat up. I looked over where I smelled the bacon and saw Haruhi in the kitchen cooking. She turned around to get some pepper and saw that I was up.

"Oh, good morning Jax, did you sleep well?" She asked strangely happy.

"Um, yah I did, why are you so happy?"

"I don't know, I know yesterday was really bad, but today I feel like something happy will happen today." She then started to hum.

When she was done cooking she placed the food on the table, and got some tableware. I got up and joined her at the table. We just sat there in silence for a while. Haruhi's cooking exploded flavor in my mouth.

"This is really good." I said to try to break the silence.

"Thanks." She then stopped eating and looked at me. "You know, I just noticed this, but your voice sounds familiar."

I started to choke on my food, I drank some water to stop choking.

My heart started pounding. "What do you mean?"

"Your voice it sounds so familiar, I just can't put my finger on it." She started to look at my face.

My heart started pounding even harder, our faces were so close. I felt like I couldn't hold in my feelings for her anymore and was about to lean in until we heard a knock at the door. I quickly looked away and get up, a blush on my face. I walked to the door and opened it; I was surprised to see Tim.

"Friends of the lady you're with are down stairs, they want you two down immediately."

"Ok, we'll be down soon." I replied.

Tom nodded and walked away. Haruhi and I put away our dishes and walked out of our room. We got into an elevator, l and pushed the button for the lobby. When the doors opened we exited into the lobby. I looked over at Tim and he was talking on the phone. When he saw me he pointed outside and mouthed that they were outside. I nodded and Haruhi and I walked outside. When we got outside we started looking for her friends.

"Did you call your friends about you being here?" I asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"Why would I know their numbers?"

"That's a good question isn't it?" I person said smugly behind us.

My face paled, I knew that voice. We quickly turned around to see Jeff, pointing a gun at us smirking with his devilish grin.

* * *

**Every time the chapters are shorter and shorter I know, I don't know what to say, I'm tryin. But besides that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear more reviews and hear what you guys think, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	8. Covers Blown

I quickly pulled Haruhi behind me to block her from the gun.

"Aw how sweet, you're trying to protect her, even though both of you are gona die, but." He looked over at me. "You could live, just kill the girl right here, and Calvin will let you back in, and with no punishment."

I looked over at Haruhi, her eyes wide with fright. I could feel sweat on my forehead. I had no choice, I pulled out my gun and put Haruhi between Jeff and me. Her eyes went even wider, she looking at me telling me not to do it.

"I'm sorry." I then shot the gun.

"Ah! You bastard!" Jeff screamed.

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked over at Jeff and saw that I shot him.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

I quickly grabbed her hand and ran.

"Angels kill them!" I heard Jeff scream.

Angels started popping out of their hiding places, and the next thing I know we're surrounded, I gulped.

"Well this going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

The first Angel came up to attack. I quickly blocked his attack and punched him in head and threw him to the ground. I was surprised that I just did that, those two months of training really paid off. Another Angel tried to attack me but before he could touch me in punched him in the head also and he fell unconscious. This time the Angel that tried to attack me had a knife. I quickly blocked the knife with mine. As our knives closer to my neck, I quickly put my other hand on his neck and started to choke him. He started gasping for air and dropped the knife and tried to rip my hand off his neck. I then dropped my knife and put my other hand on his neck and started to choke him even harder. He kept trying to pry my hands off unsuccessfully. After a bit he finally fell unconscious. I let go of him and walked back over to Haruhi, who was still shocked with fear.

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing her wrist again.

We ran for a bit until we spotted Jeff and a couple Angels, we quickly hid behind a car. I waited for one of the Angels to come up. When one did, he was holding a gun. When he was turned away from us I grabbed my knife and snuck up behind him. I then covered his mouth and slit his throat. He fell limply to the ground; I took off his mask to see who it was. It was a guy named Tanner, one of Calvin's favorites; Calvin will be after my ass even more when he finds out about this. I grabbed Tanners gun and snuck up behind another Angel and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. He fell to ground, and when he hit the ground it wasn't quite. The Angels turned to me

"There he is!" An Angel yelled.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Jeff yelled.

The two remaining Angels beside Jeff ran up and attacked. I tried to fight both, I used the gun as a shield for the guy in front of me, but it didn't do much help, because when I was fighting the Angel in front of me, the Angel behind me stabbed me in the shoulder. I hissed in pain and elbowed him in the gut. When the Angel behind fell I ripped the knife out of my shoulder and stabbed the Angel in front of me, then the Angel that stabbed me. I then looked over at Jeff, I was breathing heavily, but what I saw mad my breath caught. Jeff was holding Haruhi and had a knife to her neck. I quickly pointed the gun at him.

He smirked. "You won't shoot me, you're too weak, come with us and put the gun down and I won't hurt the girl. Stay there; I'll slit her throat right here."

I stopped pointing the gun at him and started walking towards him. When I was in front of him he let go of Haruhi and grabbed my unwounded shoulder.

"You've been a bad Angel, when we get home we're going to straighten you up."

I looked up at him and smirked. "Not this time Jeff."

I then pointed my gun under his head and shot him, but he still managed to stab me in the stomach. He ripped something off of me, but I was too drowsy to notice what it was. I kneeled down and grabbed the handle of the knife. I know I shouldn't pull the knife out because it will make the wound worse, but I wasn't thinking straight. I pulled the knife out of my stomach and threw to the ground, I could feel blood trailing down from my mouth. I could hear Haruhi running toward me.

"Jax are you ok?! He stabbed you, how bad is it?!"

I looked over at her, panting heavily.

She gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Hi...Hikaru?"

My eyes widen and I looked over at Jeff's dead body, and what I saw in his hand was my mask, the only thing hiding my identity from Haruhi.

"Crap." I whispered in a hoarse voice, then I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Yup Hikaru's covers been blown. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer so I hope you're happy about that. The next chapters well be a little slower so have patience with me please. Also please F&amp;R, I'm kinda sad this story isn't as popular as _Apocalypse of the Future._ I know they are different, but I think this story isn't that bad, but anyway I hoped you like the story so far. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	9. Not a Tinge of Guilt

When I came to I open my eyes and I see that I'm in the hotel room shirtless on the bed. I move my hand to my stomach and see that I'm all patched up. I look around and tried to find Haruhi. When I finally spotted her she was sitting in front of the T.V. watching the news. I see her face pop on the screen and words underneath the picture that said, "Haruhi Fujioka, female, age 16, been missing for four days." Then my photo popped up and talks about me also, but then I just notice something. I didn't take Haruhi four days ago, I took her yesterday. I tried to sit up a bit, but when I did pain shot all throw my body. I groaned and laid back down. Haruhi must of heard me because she turned around and looked at me.

"Hikaru?" She got up and walked up to me and sat on her legs beside me. "Are you feeling better?"

I looked over at her and nodded. "Yah...but it still hurts to move." I said quietly with a hoarse voice.

"That's good, you got me worried, you didn't wake up for a long time. I thought I was going to lose you." She said sadly.

I rubbed my hands on my face ignoring the pain.

"How long have I've been out?"

"Two days."

I stopped rubbing my face and looked at her in shock. "Two days?"

"Yah." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I thought I lost you the first night. It was too dangerous to drive you to a hospital because you were bleeding so much. Tim called an ambulance and they took to our room and patched up. About a couple hours after they left you stopped breathing. I called the ambulance again and you had to wear a breathing mask all yesterday. The doctor came earlier today and said you were much better so he took off the breathing mask, but he said that he didn't know when you were going to wake up."

I put my hands back to my side, and looked at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me Hikaru? Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Because." I started to choke up a bit. "I didn't want you to see the person who I've become." I put a hand over my eyes, tears trailing down my face. "I really wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you, you were protecting me. Yah when I first met you I didn't trust you because I thought you were Jax, but I trust you completely, even if you were an Angel." She started to cry. "Can you tell me what happened to you that day, and why you invaded Ouran?"

I sighed. "I got kidnapped on the day of the barbecue by the head of the Angels named Calvin. He said if I didn't join, you guys would get killed. So I joined and they worked me almost to death. Almost got blinded by a guy and about two months later I was one of the head Angels. Some of the other Angels were upset because I wouldn't do what most of the other Angels did. I would drink, do drugs, have sex or rape people. Calvin was setting me up; he said he wanted me to kill the girl that brought me pain. I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't they would've killed me and you guys. So I planned that I would take you and hide you till I figured out what to do." I sighed. "And look how well this is going."

She started to play with my bangs.

"Yah, but you did stop those Angels from attacking us.

"Yah, but I had to kill them. I'm not that kind of person. Being in the Angels was like living in hell." I sighed.

"I know you're not that kind of person, but they were attacking us and you were just protecting us." She smiled.

"You're not mad at me lying to you and killing those people?"

She stopped playing with my hair. "I was a little mad that you didn't tell me who you were at first, but after hearing the reason why you didn't tell me I wasn't mad anymore, and like I said about killing those Angels, you were protecting us."

I was about to tell her something else, but our eyes met and I immediately forgot. My hazel eyes locked with my brown eyes, then I lost control of my emotions. I put an arm around her neck and leaned up and kissed her. She just sat there in shock; she makes a noise and grabs my arm. When I notice what I was doing I stopped kissing her and removed my arm from around her neck.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was thinking." I lied back down slowly.

"Uh, it's ok, um, I'm gona go to the bathroom."

I nodded and she got up and walked into the bathroom. I groaned, what was I thinking, she's engaged to Tamaki, she's going to hate me now. I moved a hand up to my lips; I just lost my first kiss to Haruhi. A small smile appeared on my face. Even if I stole that kiss from her and I know I should feel guilty, but feel anything but love. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Another chapter done, sorry if it was really boring, in about two more chapter it'll get more exciting. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	10. I Never Stopped Loving You

About a week past and we haven't brought up the kiss once. I was in a lot less pain and I could finally walk around with no pain, but my heart was in pain. She might of thought nothing about the kiss, but I was the complete opposite. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head, every time I looked at her I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. I sighed and looked over at Haruhi, she was folding clothes that she bought a couple days ago. I sat on the couch bored, I still wasn't well enough to travel so we had to stay her for a couple more days, I don't mind. I looked back over to the TV that I just had on. I wasn't even paying attention to what was on. I just watched Haruhi. I started to flip through the channels until I found a show I actually liked, The Ellen Show.

"How long until you're done?" I asked while putting down the remote.

"I'm almost done only a couple more shirts to fold." She replied.

When the commercials came on I got bored and started to go through the drawers next to me and found two bibles. I picked one up and looked at it, I do believe in God, but not everything in the bible. I looked back at the TV and saw that the commercial were still going. I shrugged and opened the bible, I looked at confused, the I noticed it was in Spanish, I tried to read some, but those three months in Spanish class didn't help at all. I put that bible away and grabbed another one, and in English. I read bits and pieces of stories, until I heard Haruhi get up. I looked at her and put the bible away and closed the drawer.

"Done now?" I asked.

"Yep." She stretched. When she finished stretching she looked over at me, then at the clock "It's getting kinda late, the sun is starting to set."

I looked at the clock, 7:30pm.

"Want to watch a movie? Tim said I can rent any movie for free because of the attack." I asked hopping she would say yes.

"Sure why not, what movie?"

"Any movie you want."

"Hmm I always wanted to see The Fault in Our Stars, but Tamaki senpai said that Transformers would be awesome, it wasn't. I walked out halfway through the movie, and Tamaki senpai wasn't so happy about that. We had a huge argument and he didn't talk to me for almost two days. I didn't care if he didn't talk to me, I enjoyed the peaceful quite, but he was being tortured by not talking to me."

"The Fault in Our Stars? I love that movie."

"..."

"Don't judge me!"

She chuckled a bit and sat next to me. I start going through the movies till I found The Fault in Our Stars and pressed play.

"So do you always watch chick flicks?" She asked teasing me.

"I wouldn't call them chick flicks, just sad romance movies."

"So a chick flick?"

"Fine whatever, but I only like three."

"Enlighten me."

"Well there's The Fault in Our Stars, If I Stay, and my favorite one of all time Time Traveler's Wife, I freakin love that movie."

"Maybe we can watch that movie tomorrow." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her lovingly. "Yah, let's do that."

We then started to watch the movie. About half way through the movie she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. The scene in Anne Frank's house came on, I looked down Haruhi. I tighten my grip around her a bit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the movie kiss and the scene popped up.

"Hey Hikaru you want some..." She looked up and before she could finish what she was going to say, our eyes locked.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, ignoring what was going on in the movie. I had to have her.

"Haruhi?"

"Yah?"

"I love you, and I never stopped loving you."

Before she could say something I kissed her, and instead of turning me away again, she kissed me back. Then what surprised me even more was that she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. It started to get uncomfortable on the couch, so I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. She broke the kiss when she was on the bed and looked at me a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything like that."

She nodded, then I noticed she took off her ring and opened a drawer and put it in there. When she closed the drawer she wrapped her arms around me again and kissed me. I got on the bed and hovered over her. I didn't remember what happened the rest of the night, but I knew it was amazing.

* * *

**Another chapter yay :D. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I saw The Avengers again, but this time with friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	11. Trapped

Morning came, the sun coming through the window was hitting eyes. I groaned and rolled over to my left side. There was something beside me and out of instinct I wrapped my arms around it. What I thought was a pillow didn't feel like one. Then it moved closer into my chest. Getting a little weirded out I opened my eyes to see what it was, it was Haruhi.

"Oh it just you Haruhi." I whispered and closed my eyes again.

About a few seconds go by until it finally hit my brain. My eyes shot open, I was in bed, with Haruhi, shirtless. I quickly sat up, making me fall out of the bed. What made it even worse was that she was shirtless as well, with no bra on either. I looked over and saw our clothes on the other side of the room. I liked down and saw that I was in my boxers, I gulped and put my hands to my head and leaned against the wall.

"No, no, no." I whispered. "Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did. I wanted to wait till I was married." I quietly whined.

I heard Haruhi groan sleepily and saw her rub her eyes.

"Wow, I had one of the best night sleep in a long time."

She then sat up a bit, but the blanket still covered her chest. She then looked down and noticed she was shirtless. She squeaked and tightened the blanket she was covering her chest with. She then looked over at me and saw that I was only in my boxers and my hands covering my face.

"Why am I naked? Why are you only in your boxers?" Then her eyes widened. "Did we do what I think we did?!"

"I don't know." I said into my hands. "All I remember was walking into the room carrying you, nothing else I promise." I removed my hands from my face and looked at her. "If we did it was it your first time?"

"What?! Why are you asking me that?! I'll have you know..."

"Shut up!"

She immediately stopped talking; she looked at me in shock.

"Sorry that I yelled at you, but just let me speak ok." I said annoyed.

She just stared at me, and nodded.

I sighed. "I asked you that question because don't girls, uh, bleed their first time? Because we would know if we did it if you're a virgin, but if you're not, we won't know if we did it or not."

She looked at me and blushed. "Um, yah it would have been my first time, I wanted to wait till marriage."

"So did I, so is there any? Or are you hurt anywhere?"

"Um, I'm a bit sore, but that's all."

Not a good sign. "Any blood?"

She looked around the bed. "No, I don't see any."

"That's a good sign." I smiled in relief.

"I'm gona change, can you leave?" She got up with the blanket wrapped around her.

My smile vanished and a look of horror came on my face.

"What?" She asked. She then looked down, and saw what I was looking at.

About at the center of the white blanket was covered in blood, her expression mimicked mine.

"No." I whined and put my head lack in my hands.

"This can't be happening." She whispered to herself.

I brought up my head and looked at her. "Maybe it's not, maybe you're on your lady days, yah it has to be that."

"Hikaru, I had my period two weeks ago, it won't come for another two weeks or so."

"Maybe it came a bit early."

"I don't think so."

I put my head in my hands again. "I'm sorry."

She looked over at me.

"You're probably extremely mad at me, if I didn't tell you that I loved you this wouldn't of happened."

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault also. I don't know what came over me." She sat back down on the bed.

I looked back at her as she opened the drawer and took out her ring and looked at it, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ever since being engaged to Tamaki senpai, I feel like I'm being trapped."

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter I didn't have a lot of time today, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, I enjoyed writing while listening to my favorite band Florida Georgia Line, I love them. I'll make the next chapter more interesting, promise, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	12. Confusing Feelings

Tears started going down her face. "With this whole engagement thing, I feel like I was forced to say yes. The truth is that I wanted to say no, I love him, but the proposal was in front of everyone and if I said no it would make me feel guilty looking at him, but after I said yes made me feel worse. I've been lying about loving that were engaged." She sighed. "He's even planning the wedding, I said I wanted to wait till after college, but he said that was too long to wait but he agreed, but he's still planning the wedding without me. I love him, but I don't want to be married yet." Then she looked at me. "Half of me feels like I was using you to get the engagement out of my head, and I don't know how the other half feels." She blushed. "But last night felt amazing, even if I don't remember all of it."

I blushed also.

"What should I do?" She pleaded.

My blush died down. "Well if you don't want to marry him then you don't have to. He shouldn't be forcing you into marriage, marriage is something that two people commit to, not one. Tell him you're not ready and want to wait a couple years. Like after college, if you two feel the same about each other then you can have a wedding."

"But how am I going to deal with what we just did? I don't know if I could look at him again without guilt." She sighed, then looked at me, guilt in her eyes.

I sighed I didn't know what to do, then something horrifying popped in my head. "Haruhi?"

"Yah?"

"Did we use protection?"

Her eyes widen and she shot up from the bed, still covering herself with the blanket.

"Don't worry, I'll buy some morning after pills."

She nodded and sat back down, I got up and changed into some clothes and went out the door to the pharmacy. I got off my motorcycle and went inside the pharmacy. I looked through the aisles until I found a box of morning after pills. I picked it up and looked at it. When I was done looking over the box I walked up to the register and gave it to the cashier.

She looked at it. "Forgot to wear protection huh?"

I blushed dark red. "Can I just pay for them please?" I said with a little too much attitude.

She chuckled and scanned the box. "That'll be $30 sir."

I paid the cashier and grabbed the bag she put pills in. I walked out of the pharmacy, then I saw someone familiar passed me. I turned around to look behind me and saw nothing. I looked confused, then turned back around and walked back to my motorcycle, without knowing the person watching me in the shadows. She I arrived back to our hotel room; I got out our room key and opened the door. When I entered the room I closed the door and saw Haruhi on the couch. She looked at me and got up and hurried over to me.

"Did you get the pills?" She asked.

"Yah." I took them out of the bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She then grabbed a water bottle and went into the bathroom. I threw the bag away and sat on the couch. About a couple minutes later Haruhi came out of the bathroom and sat next to me. We just sat in silence for a bit.

"What to finish the movie?" I asked.

She looked at me, then nodded. I grabbed the remote and put the movie back on, and fast forward to where we were. When I found the place I pressed play and put the remote down. I leaned back into the couch, and what surprised me was that she leaned in my chest. We intertwined our fingers, then I noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. I was happy that she was starting to like me, but I feel like I'm a substitute until she sees Tamaki again, then she'll run back to him.

"Haruhi?"

"Yah?" She looked up at me.

"Do you really love me, or am I just a substitute until we see Tamaki again?"

"I do love you, I truly do." She sighed. "But I don't know what I'll do the next time I'll see Tamaki senpai. I will stop the engagement, but I don't know about breaking up with him, I still love him, but he's just going too fast. We're not even in college yet and he wants to get married, but he's still the person I fell in love with, but then there's you. At first I didn't think I felt the same and I rejected you, and now I'm regretting doing that."

"I would love for you to choose me, but do whatever makes you happy, I'll do my best to support it."

She smiled up at me lovingly. "Thanks." She then kissed me and then we started to watch the movie.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, I was really tired. I'm trying to make more fighting scenes in upcoming chapters mkay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	13. Calvin's Revenge

After the movie we just watched some TV, I tried to stay awake but my eyelids kept falling and I fell asleep. I was woken up by a knock on the door. I sleepily lifted up my head and looked at the clock, it was 7pm. I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was asleep. Another knock came from the door. I gently moved Haruhi off my chest; I got up and laid her head gently on the couch. I walked over to the door stretching, when I reached the door I opened it and nobody was there. I looked around the lobby looking for who was knocking on our door. Then I felt someone grab my right shoulder. I looked over and my eyes widen in fear. An Angel was standing there holding a crowbar, I tried to see who it was, but it was too dark to tell.

"Sorry Hikaru."

My eyes widen even more. "Scotty?" Then he hits me in the head with the crowbar and I black out.

When I came to I noticed that I was sitting up blind folded. My hands were behind me and when I tried to move them they were tied around something that felt like poll. I then heard a door open and footsteps coming near me. I stiffened as the steps stopped in front of me. The person then grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

"You've been a bad boy, bailing on the mission, taking the girl, killing my Angels, my right hand man Jeff. You've crossed the line, now it's time for my revenge."

I started to shake in fear by the dark voice, Calvin's voice.

He let go of my chin and started to walk around. "I tried to help get rid of the girl who brought you pain." He punched me in the face. "I tried to help you, and what did you do?!" He punched me again. "You killed my Angels! So now I'm going to hurt some stuff you have."

"Don't hurt her please." I pleaded. "I'll do anything."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh Hikaru, I'm not just talking about the girl."

Then the door slammed open and more people came in. A person was muffling like they had something in their mouth and were struggling. They throw the person in front of me. Then I felt someone untying my blindfold.

"This is who we're going to hurt first." Calvin said darkly.

They removed my blindfold and saw that I was in a dark room and the person in front of me was gagged and had his face looking down, he was being held down by a couple Angels. The person looks up and our eyes meet and our eyes go wide.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru started muffling and tried to go near me, but the Angels that were holding him pulled him back by the chains they had in his wrist.

"Don't hurt him please." I pleaded again.

"And why would I do that when you did something that I didn't want you to do. You really think that I'm going to let him live just because you're begging.

Even though Calvin was wearing his devil mask I could still feel the icy glare he was giving me.

I struggle a bit. "Please don't take your anger out on him, if you want to hurt somebody hurt me." I started to cry a bit, but it was too dark to tell.

Kaoru started muffling under the gag and tried to move towards me again, but he was pulled back again. Calvin smirked. "Ok, we won't kill him." He looked at the Angels holding Kaoru.

The Angels nodded and dragged him to the poll I was tied to. They took off his chains and got some rope and tied him to the poll. When they were done tying him they went back to Calvin's side.

"You two are going to stay down here till you die on your own."

Kaoru and I looked terrified at him, then my eyes grew even wider when I thought of Haruhi.

"Where's Haruhi?!" I yelled.

Calvin chuckled darkly. "Somewhere in this building, but don't worry we'll take good care of her."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled.

"And what if we do, it's not like you could do anything." He then walked up to me and grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I know what you did with her, and I could do the same, before I kill her." He then smirked even wider. "Yah that could be your punishment, us raping her, and then killing her in front of you."

"No!" I struggle more against the rope.

Calvin let go of my chin. "You're lucky she's no longer a virgin, because if she was I would of done it with no second thought, but of course you beat me to it, and isn't she engaged also to one of your friends?"

I looked over to Kaoru and saw his eyes widen in shock as all this processed into his brain.

"It would be a shame if someone told her fiancé Tamaki, it would break his heart. He would break up with Haruhi and she would blame you for the whole thing, and won't ever talk to you again. Even if she may have a part of you she'll have to keep, but she may have none at all." He then walked back to the other Angels. "But the good thing that we'll kill her anyway so you two won't have to live with that weight on your shoulders." He then gave me one last look and smirked darkly. "It's been nice knowing you kid."

They then walked out of the room and locked the door.

* * *

**Ooh what well happen next, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'm rally glad that you guys are liking this story, and sorry I didn't post yesterday I didn't have time, and I had barely any time today I finished it while watching _Non Stop_. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pleas F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	14. New Colleagues

I struggled and tried to untie my wrist, then I heard Kaoru mumble something. I stopped struggling and looked at him. He finally got the gag off and looked at me.

"Hikaru, is it really you?" He asked.

I looked over at him, it was too dark to see his expression, but by the sound of his voice I could tell he was on the verge of crying.

He looked at my face more closely. "It is you." He tried to move, but his wrists were tied too tight. "Were the Angles keeping you this whole time?"

Tears started to burn my eyes and I nodded, but I knew didn't see it.

"Yah, they kidnapped me a couple months ago. They made me join their gang and if I refused to join they would of killed you guys, so I joined them. It's was like living in hell, seeing the things they do, the things they made me do. Then a mission came up and we had to invade Ouran, and I was told to kill Haruhi, and if I didn't, they would've killed you, me, Haruhi, and the rest of the club. So I went along, but instead of killing her I took her. Fought off a couple Angels and made it to a hotel. I kept my identity a secret from her. The next day the front desk said Haruhi had friends outside, but when we went to check, we got ambushed. I got stabbed and had to kill them. Jeff one of the Angels took a hold of Haruhi. I shot him and he stabbed me before he died. We were staying at the hotel till I was able to travel again. Then someone who I thought was a friend hit me in the head and took Haruhi and me here."

I could see tears fall from his face. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I didn't make you go to the store none of this would of happened." He sobbed.

"It's not your fault Kaoru; don't even think that for one bit. They knew everything about me so they would of kidnapped me anyways, even if I didn't go to the store that day."

Kaoru looked at me; he sobbing started to calm down.

"Now come on, we need to get out of here. Now if we..."

"Is it true?"

"I looked back over at him."What, about the kidnapping?"

"No about Calvin say that you and Haruhi..."

I blushed, but he couldn't tell. I looked to the ground.

I sighed. "It's true." I looked back at him. "When we were at the hotel we just kissed and I moved to the bed because the couch was too uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to do anything, but we did. We don't remember doing it, but when we woke up we found out. I didn't force her, but I'm afraid that they're going to and I won't be able to live with myself if they did that. I love her and I can't let anything happen to her."

"Wow, you still really love her." Then he started to move around.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get free stupid." He looked at me and smiled. "And don't worry, yours and Haruhi's incident is safe with me."

I smiled at him a started trying to get free also. I then spotted something on the floor that the little light we had in the room was glistening on, a knife. I stretched out my leg and tried to reach for the knife. When I finally reached it I dragged it over to me. I scooted it till I could grab it itch my right hand. I then turned the knife up and started cutting the rope. Then I heard a fear of a rope and my wrists were free. One good thing about being in the Angels, being able to get out of traps. I got up and walked over to Kaoru and cut his wrists free.

"Did you learn how to do that from the Angels?" Kaoru asked while rubbing his wrists.

"Yep, one good thing about being in the gang."

We both got up and walked over to the door. I checked to make sure it was locked, it was. I looked around for something that I could use to open the door, then I heard a scream.

"No!"

Haruhi? Then I heard a gunshot, I started to panic and hit the door.

"Haruhi!" I screamed.

I started hitting the door with my shoulder to try and open it. We tried to open it for what felt like hours. I was getting tired but I kept hitting the door, Kaoru got tired and sat down.

"Hikaru stop."

"No Haruhi is in danger!" I hit the door again.

"Hikaru stop! There's no use."

I hit the door one last time, the I slid down next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I sighed.

Kaoru sadly nodded and laid his head on top of mine, we started to cry silently. Then we heard the door unlock. Then the door opened and because I was leaning against the door when it opened I fell on my back.

"Ow." I moaned and looked up to see who opened the door. It was Scotty and Mackenzie.

"Scotty? Mackenzie?"

"Hurry and get up." Scotty said.

"What are you...?"

"Do you want to save the girl or what?!" Mackenzie yelled.

I looked at her in shock, the Scotty lended me a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. Kaoru got up and stood next to me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What does it looks like stupid?" Mackenzie smiled. "We're going to help you guys save the girl, even if it means we have to go against the Angel code."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I don't have a lot of time to talk so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	15. Saving The Girl I Love

I smiled at them. "Thanks you guys." Then I glared at Scotty and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Scotty said holding his nose.

I smirked. "That was for hitting me in the head with a crowbar, so now we're even."

"Ok whatever we're even, you punch hard man, you cracked my mask."

I took off his mask. "Well it doesn't matter because you don't need this stupid thing anymore if you're breaking the code."

He blinked his light blue eyes, then I took off Mackenzie's revealing her green eyes, I dropped the masks on the ground and smashed them with my foot.

"Now." I looked at all three of them, anger filling my eyes. "Let's go kill those motherfuckers and save Haruhi."

Everyone looked at me in surprise, even in the toughest situations I rarely cussed, but who wouldn't in this situation.

"Follow me I know the way." Mackenzie told us as she started to lead the way.

We followed Mackenzie, we ran up from the basement to the main floor. We tried to keep quiet so that the Angels would notice us.

"Hold up." Mackenzie held out her hand to stop us. She checked around the corner. "There's the room." She pointed to the door on the left guarded by Angels.

"How are we going to get past the Angels guarding the door?" Kaoru asked.

I then noticed that I was still wearing my Angel jacket. I put my hand in my pocket and felt something metal and round. I pulled it out and saw it was a knock out bomb.

I smirked a dark grin that could put Kyouya's to shame. "Leave it to me."

I quietly came to the edge of the corner, and clicked the button on the bomb. I quietly rolled the ball in front of the Angels. Before they could notice it the gas went off and knocked them out.

"Good thinking Hikaru, no wonder Calvin put you as one of the leaders." Mackenzie patted my back.

I rolled my eyes at what she said. We went up to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn it, it's locked." Scotty cursed.

"Don't worry." Mackenzie pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. "I got this."

While everyone was with Mackenzie I looked at the two Angels passed out on the floor. I took off one of the Angels masks, and took his gun and put them in my pocket, just in case I need them.

"Got it."

I looked over back to them at the door and saw that they unlocked the door. Mackenzie was about to open the door but Scotty stopped her.

"Wait, if we all go in then we'll be caught instantly then we're all dead, only one of us should go in, and the rest of us will be back up."

"I'll do it, she's the girl I love and I got her into this mess, so I'm going to save her."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"No Hikaru you'll get killed." Mackenzie said.

"I'd rather be killed saving the girl I love then just letting her be killed or having someone else save her."

"But they'll see your face; and Calvin will not hesitate to kill you." Scotty warned.

I smirked. "Don't worry." I pulled out the mask. "I've got this."

I put the mask on, put on my hood and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait." Kaoru said.

I turned to look at him and he hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Please save Haruhi and come back safe. I don't want to lose you again."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try."

He let go of me, a couple tears running down his face. "I know you'll will."

I turned back to the door. I grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. Then I opened the door and went to go save the girl I love.

* * *

**Sorry for this really short and crappy chapter, I was having writers block and it's the end of the year and I've been having a lot of work. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	16. Angered Angel

When I was in the room I quietly opened the door and snuck around in the shadows. Then I spotted Calvin, he was talking to someone. I snuck closer to hear what he was saying.

"There's no use in struggling darling, he's not going to save you."

Calvin body was blocking who he was talking to, but I had a bad feeling I knew who it was. Then he moved and my heart stopped. Haruhi was tied to a chair gagged. Calvin was walking around her with a knife in his hand.

"I already told you that he left. I gave him a choice, either stay and die with the girl love, or be free, and he choice being free over his love for you."

My blood started to boil, I just wanted to kill him right now, but if I tried to attack him, I don't know what he would do to Haruhi.

Calvin then wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck.

"Why do you even love him, and your fiancé? They're not even here to save you." He moved his head to her neck and started kissing it.

Haruhi started to whine and tried to get him off, but he was too strong.

Calvin looked up at her a smirked. "I don't really do virgins, but you're kinda cute, so I'll make an exception, even if there is still a part of him inside you." He put a hand on her stomach.

I was now boiling over in anger. I pulled out the knife I freed Kaoru and myself. I looked over back at Calvin an Haruhi. Calvin started to try and take her shirt off. More anger filled me and I threw the knife at him, the knife hit his shoulder. Calvin screamed in pain, letting go of Haruhi and held onto his shoulder. I quickly ran up and kicked him to the ground. I then ran up over to Haruhi and untied her. When I was done untying her she hugged me tightly, she was shaking. I took off her gag and she started whimpering, I kissed her on top of her head.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

She lets go of me, I took her hand and quickly ran to the door that entered from and opened it.

"Hikaru you got Haruhi, and you both are safe." Kaoru said happily.

I gave Haruhi to Kaoru, when I was about to walk out into the hallway someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me back into the room.

"Hikaru!" Everyone yelled before the door closed and locked.

I was thrown to the ground. I looked up and saw Calvin walk up to me. He pulled out the knife from his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

Calvin smirked. "I got to say Hikaru, I wasn't expecting you to escape. I underestimated you." He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up. "To bad I have to kill you, you would have been my right hand man if you were still an Angel."

But before he could do anything I kicked him in the stomach and he let me go.

"Ah, damn." He held his stomach.

I tried to punch him, but he dodged it and punched me in the face.

He shook his hand. "Ow, what's your face freakin made of?"

While Calvin was paying attention to his hand, I quickly punched him in the face.

"Ow." He held his face. "I didn't know that you were that fast. Ah, you cracked my fucking mask!"

I picked up a crowbar I found on the floor. "Language!" I then hit Calvin with the crowbar in the stomach.

"Oof." He held his stomach.

I went to hit him again, but this time he grabbed the crowbar. He pulled it towards him, which made me move towards him and he kicked in the stomach, I fell to the ground.

He fiddled with his mask. "Piece of crap."

He threw off his mask and I finally saw his face for the first time. He had grey eyes, similar to Kyouya's, but dead, and more evil. He ran a hand through his spiked black hair and sighed. He looked back at me and smirked, and his smirk was even more evil without the mask.

* * *

**Hey guy I hope you like this chapter, sadly only a couple more chapter left. To be honest I'm losing inspiration with this story, but I promise you I will finish it. I do have other stories planned, like the prequel for _Apocalypse of the Future _which is going to be called_ Apocalypse. _I also have one about the hosts in a Corpse Party scenario and also a Frozen and Cinderella one also. Will anyways thanks for reading, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	17. Angels Revenge

"You're lucky, the only two people who have seen my face were Jeff and Tanner, but now that they're dead, thanks to you, so now you're the only one. Don't you feel special, and now that you've seen my face, I'll have to kill you."

He grabbed me by the collar again. "And don't worry." He smirked even wider. "I'll take care of your little girlfriend when you're gone." He raised his arm to hit me, but before he could do anything the door shot open.

"Hikaru!"

Calvin and I looked over to the door and saw Scotty running towards us. He trampled Calvin, while getting trampled Calvin let me go, and he and Scotty fell to the ground. Mackenzie ran over to me and helped me up, Kaoru and Haruhi were right behind her. Calvin pushed Scotty off and growled.

"Angels!" He yelled.

"Come on we need to go!" Mackenzie yelled while helping Scotty up.

We ran to the door the door, but when we got there Angels were already there. We backed up until we were in the center of the room, surrounded by Angels. Haruhi started tocling onto me.

Calvin chuckled. "So you had some help escaping huh, and I was impressed, but now that I know the truth, it kinda faded."

I pulled Haruhi closer to me and kissed her on the head, not moving my face away from her hair.

Calvin sighed. "Aww how cute, saying your goodbye to your true love, but if I know anything true love is a sick joke. It's too bad I have to kill you guys, this was fun." He smirked again. "But watching you five suffer will be even more fun." He looked at the Angels. "Kill them."

The Angels nodded and started walking towards us, raising their weapons.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Calvin put up his hand to make them stop. "What now?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt us?"

Calvin smirked. "No reason, I just want to, that's what Angels do. It's fun you all should of tried it, well I know you three did." He pointed to Scotty, Mackenzie, and me.

"Because you forced us!" I looked over to the Angels. "Do you really want to do this? Why are you all following Calvin when he treats us badly? He hurts all of us and you guys still follow him."

The Angels start looking at each other, Calvin rolls his eyes.

"Don't you want to see your families and friends? Don't you want to stop being force to hurt people, and each other?"

The Angels lowered their weapons, and looked at each other again.

Calvin groaned. "Are you done, I'm starting to get bored, now if you're done, Angels kill them."

I held Haruhi closer, waiting to be killed, but nothing happened.

Calvin looked at the Angels. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

"No!" One Angel said.

"What?!" Calvin snapped.

The Angel gulped.

"We're tired of this, we're tired of hurting people." Another Angel said.

"Yah." The rest of the Angels agreed.

"What are you talking about? I only did this stuff to help you!"

"Help us!" Mackenzie yelled. "None of what you did helped none of us. You just did it because you wanted to entertain your sick self!"

The Angels were now facing Calvin.

"What are you all doing?!" Calvin asked.

The Angels started moving closer to him, raising their weapons.

"No! Get away! Stop!"

Mackenzie quickly grabbed Kaoru, Haruhi, and I and shoved us out of the room.

"You guys get out of here, don't worry, we got Calvin."

"Mackenzie." I said.

She smiled. "Don't worry about us, just go and see your family and friends, and don't worry we'll see each other soon, I promise."

I nodded and I grabbed Haruhi's hand and Kaoru, Haruhi, and I ran. We kept running till we saw the entrance. We exited the building and when we were outside the police were there pointing their guns at us.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also sad new, the next chapter is the last one. I know sad, but I have a lot of other stories I want to write, so there's something to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	18. It's Nice to be Back

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

All three of us put our hands up.

"It's Kyouya's private police force." Kaoru said.

"Wait! Hold your fire!"

That voice, it sounded a lot like...

"Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki pushed his way through the police force. When he was in front of the police force, he stopped and stared at us.

He smiled. "Haruhi, Kaoru, you two are safe." Then he looked at me and his smile faded. "An Angel! Get him!"

The police force started towards me.

"Wait!" Haruhi and Kaoru yelled.

The police force stopped immediately.

"What are you two doing, he's an Angel, he needs to be thrown in jail."

"He's not an Angel." Haruhi turned to me and took my mask off and pulled down my hood.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked in shock.

I looked at him.

"He saved me from the Angels."

Tamaki smiled again and ran up to Haruhi, picked her up, kissed her, and spun around. Jealousy started to kick in, but when Tamaki put her down and pulled away, her face had no emotion, and looked slightly uncomfortable.

Tamaki looked at her confused. "Are you ok Haruhi dear?"

She sighed. "Tamaki, I know this isn't the time, but can we talk about us."

"Um, sure."

They walked about twenty feet away, but I could still hear them.

She pulled the ring out of her pocket, lifted his hand and placed the ring in his hand.

"Haruhi what are you doing?"

"Tamaki, I love you, but I'm not ready to get married, we're too young."

"But Haruhi, I thought you loved me?"

"I do."

"Then why don't you want to get married?"

"Because like I said before, I'm not ready, we're too young."

He looked over at me and glared.

"Is it because of Hikaru? Is he the reason why?"

"What? No, it has nothing to do with him. I decided this all on my own, just because Hikaru and I had sex doesn't mean he's the reason." After she said that she quickly covered her mouth.

"You what?!" He looked over at me with fire in his eyes.

I gulped. He started to come towards me. Haruhi tried to stop him.

"Tamaki stop please!"

Tamaki stopped and looked back at Haruhi.

He sighed. "Haruhi I love you, why don't you want to get married? I know we're young, but still."

"Because I'm not ready to get married, and ever since we've been engaged I feel like I'm being trapped, even since we started going out."

Tamaki put his head down. "Then you don't have to deal with me anymore." He whispered.

"What?"

"If you think that I'm trapping you, then you don't have to deal with me." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I love you, but I don't want you to suffer anymore, so we're done, I'll let you go."

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she smiled. "Thanks, I did have fun going out with you Tamaki senpai."

He smiled also. He kissed her one last time then turned around, waved to Kaoru and me and left with the police force. I walked up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?"

She turned to look at me.

"Are you ok?"

She started to cry harder and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Shh, it's alright, at least you told him the truth."

"Hikaru?" She looked up at me.

"Yah?"

She smiled at me lovingly. "I love you."

I smiled back at her lovingly. "I love you to."

We then kissed. When we pulled away we saw Kaoru walking towards us. When he was in front of us he stopped.

He smiled. "Let's all go home; it's been a long day."

Haruhi and I nodded. I took Haruhi's hand and we all started to walk home. When we got to our apartment I walked Haruhi to her door, but she hesitated to open it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know that I blocked what Tamaki senpai called 'the love door', but I still know that he's there." She looked up at me. "Can I spend the night at yours and Kaoru's apartment?"

I smiled. "Sure."

She smiled back and we walked to Kaoru's and my apartment. Kaoru took out our room key and unlocked the door. When we opened the door we had a surprise waiting for us.

"Welcome back."

All three of us stood there surprised.

"Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, welcome back." Honey ran up to us and hugged us. "We were all so worried."

I looked around and saw the rest of the club was here, even Tamaki.

Mori walked up and patted me on the head. "It's nice to see you're back safe."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, I've missed you guys."

He smiled then removed his hand from my head then went back to where Honey was.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

Kaoru and I turned and saw our mother run up and hug us.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, you hear me."

We hugged her back. "We'll try not to." We said insync.

She let go of us and saw my left eye. "Hikaru, your eye, what happened?"

I sighed. "Don't worry mom, it was along time ago, the guys gone. So there's nothing to worry about."

She sighed. "I really wish I could stay, but I got to go back home, I have so much work to do."

"We understand mom." I said.

"Have a safe trip back." Kaoru said.

She hugged us one last time then left. Tamaki then walked up to me.

"So are you and Haruhi a couple now?"

"I think so, look I didn't mean to ruin your guys relationship."

"It's ok, if she's happy, I'm happy. No hard feelings."

I smiled. "No hard feelings."

He then hugged me. "It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back."

He let go of me and walked back to where he was. I walked back to Haruhi and Kaoru. I laid my head on Haruhi's and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my chest. I heard my phone go off, I took it out and looked at it. It was a message from Mackenzie.

'Took down Calvin, don't worry, he won't be bothering anyone for a while."

I smiled and put my phone away, and enjoyed the rest of the party with the hosts, my brother, and my new girlfriend. Life has never been better.

~The End~

* * *

**Yep sadly this is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it. The next story is the Prequel of _Apocalypse of the Future_, which is going to be called _Apocalypse, _which I know people have been waiting for that story for a while. also during that story, because it well be kinda long, I will try to write other stories I have in mind so check those out when I write them, please F&amp;R. Until next time.-HH1957**


End file.
